


Ink Black Lovers

by vegasvillians



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Kinda sad?, M/M, Marriage Planning, Realization, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegasvillians/pseuds/vegasvillians
Summary: Based off the Reddit prompt; “Humans are born with milk-white blood. The older they get, and more bad deeds they commit, the darker their blood gets.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Reddit prompt; “Humans are born with milk-white blood. The older they get, and more bad deeds they commit, the darker their blood gets.”

“Frank, baby? Come here for a sec.”   
I call out to my soulmate/soon to be husband. I was sitting in the “office,” a room not a lot bigger than a small bathroom, making wedding plans. 

“Yes,Gee?” Frank pokes his head through the doorway. 

“Black or white table runners, to go with red table cloths?” 

“Black, definitely. It will match better.” 

“Okay.” 

I look back to the computer, and Frank enters the room fully. He sits on the floor next to me, but not before grabbing a few pages of plans off the desk in front of me. Leafing through them while I type, he smiles up at me when he sees I've done something I know he'll like. 

“Ouch!” He says suddenly

“What happened?” I look away from the computer to see him sucking his thumb. 

“Papercut.” 

“Oh, let me grab you a bandaid, one sec.”   
I get up and leave the room to grab one. When I come back, Frank isn't in the office. 

“Frankie?” I call through the house. 

“I'm fine now!” 

I hear him squeak from the bathroom, where I had just come from. 

“No you're not, you cried the last time you got a paper cut. Now come out.” 

I knew him better than anyone else. He wasn't fooling me.

“No seriously, Gerard. Perfectly fine.”

“If you say so. I'll leave the band aid on the counter if you need it.”

I go back into the office and continue working for another hour or so, before deciding to start dinner. 

Frank emerges from the bedroom a little while later. 

“Need any help?” He asks, wrapping his arms around me. 

I look down at his arms, tightly wrapped around my torso. On his hand, I see something that looks like ink that isn't a tattoo. 

“What's this?” I ask, picking his hand up. 

“Nothing.” He snatches his arm away quickly. 

“Nope.”

I grab his hand again, and see that there's what looks like dried black ink-like blood on his hands around where is papercut was. 

I look up, gasping. His eyes widen, and now he knows I know his “secret.” He pulls his hands away, leaving me to drown in my sorrow of horrific realization.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I know this is kinda crappy, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
